The procedure for fabricating a hearing instrument using rapid prototyping methods is described in the patent application noted above. In that application, reference is made to an integral faceplate. Instead of a separately fabricated element, the hearing instrument housing can be fabricated as a monolithic unit having an integral faceplate, such that the faceplate is no longer a separate element. The housing would have an opening in the vicinity of the location where a faceplate would otherwise be attached and a module, containing the various electrical components of the instrument, would be inserted in the opening.